Kingdom Hearts Galaxy (video game)
You may also be interested in viewing the Non-canon Kingdom Hearts ideas page. This page is for listing new not-as-yet-seen Kangdom Hearts ideas that are within the series's canon. The Kingdom Hearts cannon consists of the works of Disney (especially the Disney animated feature cannon) and Square-Enix. This is not a page for listing every work those two companies ever made or could possibly put into Kangdom Hearts. It is not for listing anything that has already been put into the Kingdom Hearts series. It is for listing and describing good ideas for future Kingdom Hearts content. These are submitted in hopes that they will be put to use in future installments of the series by the copyright owner(s) of the Kingdom Hearts series. __TOC__ New Drive Forms Name Color Number of Keyblades Growth Ability Proud Form Green Three (one is controlled telepathically Long Jump Dynamic Form White Two Strength Spider Form Black Four (controlled with two extra arms) Crawl Scorpion Form Dark Red Three (one is controlled with a scorpion tail) Poison Ultimate Form Gold Four (controlled telepathically) Teleport Flash Form Purple One Slowdown Ultima Knight Form Gold and Sliver Two (Two Ultima Weapons) Trinty Nova King Form Grey One/Two Invinciblity True Hero Form Platinum and Rainbow with Angelic Wings All Light Keyblades Fly |- |- |- |- |- Vengance Form Black and Purple with Demonic Wings All Dark Keyblades and All Dark Alternatives to His Light Keyblades Wall Climb Undocumented ideas These ideas need to have descriptions written for each of them. They also need to be sorted first by type and then chronologicallly. Some ideas might not be good enough to be included, so sorting for quality is also a good idea. *MAKE A KANGDOM HEARTS MOVIE! *MAKE A NEW KANGDOM HEARTS SERIES AS A DISNEY CHANNEL SHOW! *MAKE A NEW KINGDOM HEARTS VIDEO GAME FOR PSP SYSTEM! 'New and Returning Worlds' 'Classic Disney Films:' *'Mouse Kingdom' / ''The Great Mouse Detective'' *'Casey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man Village/Indian Jungle' / The Jungle Book *'Splash Mountain' / Song Of The South *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'La Cite Des Clotches' / ''Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *'Prankster's Paradise' / Pinocchio '' *'Prydain''' / The Black Cauldron *'New York City' / Oliver and Company *'City of Light '/ The Brave Little Toaster *'Land of Spots' / 101 Dalmations *'The Land Down Under' / The Rescuers Down Under *'Forest of the Great Prince '/ Bambi *'Les Boulevard Des Chats '/ The Aristocats *'Castle of Dreams' / Cinderella III: A Twist In Time *'Symphony of Sorcery' / Make Mine Music and Melody Time *'Toad Hall '/ Wind in The Willows *'Sleepy Hollow '/ The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *'Wild West '/ Home On the Range *'Mother Goose Land '/ Babes in Toyland *'Passquomody '/ Pete's Dragon *'Happy Valley '/ Mickey and The Beanstalk *'Toontown '/ Who Framed Roger Rabbit 'Returning Disney Worlds' *'Wonderland '/''Alice In Wonderland'' *'Olympus Colisieum /Hercules'' *'Agrabah '/''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *'Neverland '/''Peter Pan: Return to Neverland'' *'Beast's Castle '/''Beauty and the Beast and ''Beauty and the Beast:Enchanted Christmas *'Atlantica '/''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *'100 Acre Wood '/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *'Pride Lands '/''The Lion King II:Simba's Pride'' *Land of Dragons '/''Mulan *'Space Paranoids '''and '''The Grid'/''Tron 2.0 and ''Tron Legacy *'Deep Jungle '/''The Legend of Tarzan'' *'Port Royal '/''Pirates of the Carribean 2,3 and 4'' 'New Disney Films' *'Paradise Islands'/''Lilo and Stitch'' *'City of Atlantis'/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *'Treasure Planet'/''Treasure Planet'' *'Kingdom of the Sun'/''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Oakey Oaks '/''Chicken Little'' *'Hollywood Studios '/''The Muppet Movie (Disney released version)/ ''The Rocketeer *'Wild Island '/''The Wild'' *'Dinosaur Valley '/''Dinosaur'' *'Universe of Narnia'/''The Chronicles of Narnia:The Lion,The Witch and the Wardrobe''and Prince Caspian *'Riverton '/''Inspector Gadget'' *'Andalasia '/''Enchanted'' *'Bear Mountain '/''Brother Bear'' *'New Orleans '/''The Princess and the Frog'' *'Illusion Wonderland '/''Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland'' *'Oz '/ Return to Oz *'Carnival of Shadows '/ Something Wicked this Way Comes *'Salem '/ Hocus Pocus *'Backyard Jungle '/ Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *'Tower of Terror '/ Disney's Hollywood Tower of Terror *'Camp Green Lake '/ Holes 'Pixar films Worlds' *'Toy World' /''Toy Story 1,2 and 3'' *'Ant Island '/''A Bug's Life'' *'Monstropolis '/''Monsters Inc'' *'Great Barrier Reef '/''Finding Nemo'' *'Nomisian Island/Metroville '/''The Incredibles'' *'Radiator Springs '/''Cars'' *'La Resturante Des Gusteau'/''Ratatoiulle'' *'The Axiom '/''WALL-E'' *'Paradise Falls '/''Up'' 'Disney TV Shows' *'Tipton Hotel/ Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *'''Del Val High School/ As the Bell Rings *'Pickford/ Phil of The Future'' *'''Nocturnal City/Avalon/ Gargoyles *'Urdrogoth/ Dave the Barbarian'' *'''Third Street School/ Recess/Recess: School's Out *'Bahia Bay/ The Weekenders'' *'''St. Canard/ Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington/ Doug'' *'''Stickyfeet/ Buzz on Maggie *'Middleton/ Kim Possible'' *'''Amazon Jungle/ Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'X Middle School/ Filmore'' *'''Danville/ Phineas and Ferb 'Works owned by Disney' *'Treasure Kingdom '/ Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom/Raiders of The Lost Ark/The Last Crusade *'Laputa '/ Castle in The Sky *'Bathouse of The Dead '/ Spirited Away *'Stark Tower '/ Iron Man *'Gamma City '/ The Incredible Hulk *'New Mexico '/ Thor 'Theme Park Attractions' *'The Haunted Mansion/ Haunted Mansion'' *'''Imagination Institute/Dreamport ''/ Epcot's Journey Into Imagination'' New allies Disney summons *'Roger Rabbit / 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit '' *Gizmoduck' / Darkwing Duck' *'The Spring Sprite / ''Fantasia 2000'' *'''Paul Bunyan /'Disney's American Legends'' *'''Mufasa /'The Lion King'' *'''Nemo / 'Finding Nemo'' *'''Remy/ ''Ratatouille (2007 film)'' *'Mater / 'Cars *'Lumpy / 'Pooh's Heffalump Movie *'Thomas O'Malley / 'The Aristocats *'Perry the Platypus / 'Phineas and Ferb *'EVE / 'WALL-E *'Dug / 'Up *'Zoe / 'Don't Look Under the Bed *'Clopin / 'Hunchback of Notre Dame *''Orangebird / 'Walt Disney World Resort *Figment / '''Walt Disney World Resort *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sparky (Experiment 221)' /'' Stitch: The Movie'' *'Rallen '/ Spectrobes *'Kronk' / The Emperor's New Groove *'Jeena' / Spectrobes *'Herbie '/ Herbie the Love Bug *'Joe '/ Mighty Joe Young *'Bolt '/ Bolt *'Davy Crockett '/ Adventures of Davy Crockett Other *'er/Roxas' rival)' *'Omexas (Mephiles's Trainer/The Syndicates Leader and Founder) ' *'Ace of Spades (Heartless version of the Queen of Hearts) ' *'Pyro (17-year old man/Son of Omexas/Starts out as Sora's enemy, But later becomes Sora's best friend when he helps out on Defeating Mephiles and Onwards)' *'New Org.13 (Egsistance is to desroy The Keyblade's chosen ones) ' *'Xleax 1 (Leader of the new org.13 wealding Heat Projecting Gloves and Steel Cubes)' *'Myixts 2 (Second in comand wealding a staff with a skull on top with a samuri sword coming out of the skull's fore head)' Xarsha 3( this member is a trator of the new org. and helps sora.) *'Rsxos 4 (Third in comand and holds the new world together,wealds a Chain Knukle Buster with a Kristle Sword)' *'Daxmrae 5(A hot temperd member with two Lava Knives)' *'Eaxenht 6 (A Member who fights for the joy of it with his Graple Beartraps)' *'Axlexa 7 (The member that has a sharp way of thinking with her Long Claw Gloves)' *'Macixzeie 8 (A member that is cold to the touch with her Icecicle Bow and arrows)' *'Kayxiln 9 (This member will shoot you dead with her beebee gun baton' *'Daxan 10 (this member will Knok your face in with her chained wrecking balls)' *'Ashxotn 11 ( this member likes the dark with his Double sythe)' *'Braxdonn 12 (This member will slice you down the middle with his arm blades' Kerxtesn 13 (This member will leave you with holes in your head with her Black Winged Rapeir) Original Theme Songs and Made-Up Theme Songs for new and returning worlds (NOTE: Some of the songs might be used again in new and returning worlds like on Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II). *'Toy World/''You've got a friend in me from the Toy Story movies. ' *'100 Acre Wood/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). ' *'Narnia/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' * *'Radiator Springs/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). ' * * *'Join In and It's Magical (NOTE: The Music from Tokyo Disneyland 10 Anniversary: It's Magical Music Will Be Used and Arranged by the Kingdom Hearts Composer)' *'The Color Song (Sunged by Sora, Donald, Kairi, Riku and Goofy)' '"Dearly Beloved" theme song idea(s) *"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Beloved -Reprise-" (from the Kingdom Hearts II soundtrack) ' *'"Dearly Bel''' *'"I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" (Remix with Aerosmith)' 'Disney Villains' *'Master Of Ultimate Evil (aka Omexas)' *'Xehanort (in his Ansem disguise)' *'Vanitas' *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen/Alice ''in Wonderland (2010 film)' *'Ilosovic Stayn the Knave of Hearts/''Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)'' *'''The Jabberwock/''Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)'' *'Stromboli/''Pinocchio' *'The Coachman/''Pinocchio'' *Monstro / Pinocchio' *'Clu/''Tron Legacy'' *'''Ronno/''Bambi'' *'Dr. Facilier/''The Princess and the Frog' *The Masks and the Voodoo Dols / The Princess and the Frog'' *'Lady Tremaine/''Cinderella ''' *'Pete/Various Disney shorts' *'Lyle T. Rourke/''Atlantis: The Lost Empire' *'Kaa/''The Jungle Book'' *'''Edgar the Butler/''The Aristocats'' *'Madame Mim/''The Sword in the Stone ''' *'Ratigan/''The Great Mouse Detective ''' *'Fidget/''The Great Mouse Detective' ''' *'Morgana/''The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea ''' *'''Hades/''Hercules *'Cutler Beckett/''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End' *'Davy Jones/''Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men's Chest'' *Blackbeard / Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides' *'The Horned King/''The Black Cauldron'' *'''Captain Gantu/''Lilo & Stitch'' *'Prince John/Robin Hood'' *'''Sir Hiss/''Robin Hood'' *'The Sheriff/''Robin Hood' *'Muntz/''UP'' *'''AUTO (Autopilot)/''WALL-E'' ''' *'Mola Ram/''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *'Rene Belloq/''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark ''' *'Yzma/''The Emperor's New Groove ''' *'Judge Doom/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit' *'Wise Guy/''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *Hanging Lamp / The Brave Little Toaster' *The Giant Magnet / The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Sykes / Oliver And Company'' *''Leroy And Leroy Clones / Leroy And Stitch'' *''Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel / stitch! the movie'' *''The Anglerfish / Finding Nemo'' *''Alamida Slim / Home On The Range'' *''Rico / Home On The Range'' *''The Willie Brother / Home On The Range'' Video Game CD and Cover Ideas ' '''Video Game Menu Ideas for Main Menu and Gameplay Menus ' *'The artwork on the Main Menu screen might show Sora and all past and present characters we see today. ' *'The art style for the Command Windows may go as follows for the following worlds: ' *'1. Twilight Town (same as KH2) ' *'2. Destiny Islands (same as KH2 Final Mix) ' *'3. Treasure Kingdom (bullwhip wrapped around command window's sides) ' *'4. Black and White London (colored black and white) ' Plot It Is The Galaxy Of Kingdom Hearts, The Ultimate Disney And Final Fantasy Had Conquer The Greatest World of Legend. But On Destiny Islands, Zack and Cody, And Phineas and Ferb was Arrived to Sora, The Destination Wheras Usual Than Every Keyblades. Tus Was Overeacting The Keyhole to Met Up Sam Flynn Within Its Own Plan to Stop The Villains. 236px-Haley_joel_osment.jpg|Haley Joel Osment MV5BMTk1NzMwODQ3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjc1MTgyMQ@@__V1__SY314_CR43,0,214,314_.jpg|David Gallagher 247px-Hayden-panettiere.jpg|Hayden Panettiere Jesse.jpg|Jesse McCartney File:Isabella_voice_actor.jpg|Alyson Stoner File:MV5BODU2NDAxNzAwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTAwNTQzNA@@_V1_SY314_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg|Brittany Snow File:MV5BNzgwMDk1NTUxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTQxODY4Mg@@_V1_SY314_CR1,0,214,314_.jpg|Willa Holland File:MV5BMTYxODMyNTQ5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDg3MzQ5Ng@@_V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg|Jason Dohring File:MV5BMTMzMjU5NDA0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMTUwMzI0_V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg|Christopher Lee File:Tony-Anselmo-84954-59.jpg|Tony Anselmo File:464px-Bill-farmer-0.jpg|Bill Farmer File:Mickey_bret_iwan_promo.jpg|Bret Iwan File:RussiTaylor.jpg|Russi Taylor File:Tressmacneille.jpg|Tress MacNeille File:1002.jpg|Jim Cummings File:Frank_welker.jpg|Frank Welker File:492px-RobPaulsen.jpg|Rob Paulsen File:Carlos_Alazraqui_2005.png|Carlos Alazraqui File:407px-Jasonm12.jpg|Jason Marsden File:Maurice_Lamarche-2.jpg|Maurice LaMarche File:Jeff_bennett.jpg|Jeff Bennett File:559px-Phil_Snyder.jpg|Phil Snyder File:Corey_Burton.jpg|Corey Burton Voice Cast Haley Joel Osment: Sora, Vanitas David Gallagher: Riku Hayden Panettirie: Kairi, Pilo Jesse McCartney: Roxas, Ven Alyson Stoner: Xion, Dot, Little Toot Brittany Snow: Namine Willa Holland: Aqua Jason Doring: Terra Christopher Lee: Ansem the Wise, Jabberwocky Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck, Hewy, Dewy, Louie, Thug Guards Bill Farmer: Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Sherrif of Nottingham, Napoleon, Pluto, Flamingoes Bert Iwan: King Mickey, Lizard Guard, Thug Guards, Henchman Russi Taylor: Queen Minnie, Drizella, Fairy Godmother, Clara Cluck, Duchess, Fauna, Miss Bianca, Nurse Mouse, Prissy Elephant, Birds Tress MacNeille: Daisy Duck, Lady Bane, Marsipan, Great Oak, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Anastasia, Cheesete, Fang, Queen of Hearts, Mrs. Jumbo, Merriweather, Mrs. Bolt, The Fates, Dr. Steinheimer, Lunchlady Irma, Ms. Lemon, Opera Director, Lady Kluck, Catty Elephant Jim Cummings: Pete, Colonel, Chummi, Tuck, Zummi, Razoul, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Fat Cat, Monterey Jack, Professor Norton Nimnul, Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard, Herb Muddlefoot, Negaduck, Tuskerini, Big Bad Wolf, Kaa, King Louie, Zeke, Lava Titan, Boatman, Guards, Gypsies, Heckler, Colonel. Hathi, King Triton, Ray, Turk, Bullet #2, Cheshire Cat, Rouqefort, Stromboli, Dirty Dawson, Chinese Cat, Kekata, Clowns, Peter, Sasha, Peter's grandfather, Misha, Yasha, Vladimir, Nessus Frank Welker: Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, Chillbeard Jr., Ditto the Boggle, Abu, Jabberwocky, Jubjub Bird, Monkeys, Phillipe, Sultan, Footstool, Lucifer, Cri-kee, Figaro, Pegasus, Sparky/Experiment 621, Max, Khan, Joanna, Nana Two, Bubble Dragon, Tummi Gummi, Gideon, Toby, Felicia, Flit, Dormouse, Dinah, Ivan, Wolf, Aracaun Bird, Chimera, Ladon Rob Paulsen: Jose Cairoca, Theif, Bishop, Grand Duke, Jaq, Steelbeak, P.J., The Troubador, Reuben/Experiment #625, Honest John, Jukes, Barnaby Carlos Alazraqui: Panchito Pistoles Jason Marsden: Max Goof, Kovu, Tino Tontini Maurice LaMarche: Mortimer Mouse, Horace, Basil, Ratigan, March Hare, Scuttle, Percival C. McLeach, Bartholomew, Inspector Graves Jeff Bennet: Merlin, Jasper, Axe, Poke, Pestrip, Mr. Toad, Cyrill Proudbottom, Ichabod Crane, Pip, Mr. Smee, Brooklyn, Lumiere, Saluk, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Dr. Hamstervil, Pirates, Geppetto, Fflewddur Fflam, Uncle Waldo, The Carpenter, Walrus, Mother Oyster, Policeman, Penguin, Otto, Mechanic, Maurice, Brom Bones Phil Snyder: Jiminy Cricket Corey Burton: Emperor Mephiles, Master Yen Sid, Clutch, Giggalin, Gruffi Gummi, Toadwart/Toadie, White Rabbit, Mole, Ludwig Von Drake, Mad Hatter, Doc Hudson, Dale, Zipper, Mole, Gus, Captain Hook, Cards, Caterpillar, Chief O' Hara, Timothy Q. Mouse, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, The Ringmaster, Rock Titan, Tornado Titan, Brutish Guard, Miller, Shere Khan, Judge Claude Frollo, Male Ancestor, Mr. Harvey Fenner, Droopy, Woody;s Roundup Annoucer, The Coachman, Collie, Dodo, Monsieur D' Arque, Ratty Paul St. Peter: Xemnas James Patrick Stuart: Xigbar David Dayan Fisher: Xaldin Derek Stephen Prince: Vexen David Boat: Lexaeus Vincent Corazza: Zexion Kirk Thornton: Saix Quinton Flynn: Axel, Reno Ryan O' Donahue: Demyx, Digger Dave, Randall Weems Robin Atkin Downes: Luxord, Genesis Keith Ferguson: Marluxia, Friend Owl Shanelle Workman: Larxene Val Bettin: David Q. Dawson, Thug Guards, Sultan, Krebbs Ellen Fitzhugh: Bar Maid Melissa Manchester: Bar Singer Alan Young: Hiram Flaversham, Scrooge McDuck Diana Chesney: Mrs. Judson Eve Brenner: The Mouse Queen Basil Rathbone (Archive Sound): Sherlock Holmes Laurie Main: Dr. Watson Katie Leigh: Dumbo, Honker Muddlefoot Cathy Cavadini: Casey Junior Bobb'e J. Thompson: Jim Crow Thomas Stanley: Tall Crow Jaishon Fisher: Plump Crow Jaden Christopher Smith: Hatted Crow Quinn Dempsey Stiller: Spectacled Crow Will Ryan: Clowns, Carpie King, Carpie Knight, Gad, Ogres, Unwin of Dunwin, Zook, Willie the Giant, Mole Neil Ross: Clowns Miriam Margoyles: Elephant Matriach, Glowworm, Matchmaker Edie McClurg: Giddy Elephant, Dr. Flora, Carlotta, Minny, Pig Ewan MacGregor: Robin Hood John Goodman: Little John, Baloo, Big Daddy Labouf, Pacha, Sulley Minnie Driver: Maid Marian, Jane Porter Wayne Knight: Friar Tuck, Tantor, Al McWhiggin, Orthos (left head) John Rhys-Davies: Prince John, Cassim, Sallah Bradley Pierce: Mowgli, Nibs, Chip Jess Harnell: Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Eugene, Wendell, Seagulls, Army Man, English Cat Bob Joles: Bagheera Irene Bedard: Pocahontas Mel Gibson: John Smith Billy Connolly: Ben David Ogden Stiers: Governor Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Archdeacon, Cogsworth, Jumba, Francis Linda Hunt: Grandmother Willow James Apaumut Fall: Kocoum Joe Baker: Lon John Kassir: Meeko Michelle St. John: Nakoma Danny Mann: Percy, J. Gander Hooter, Construction Worker Steve Russel Means: Powhatan Christian Bale: Thomas Tom Hulce: Quasimodo Bob Bergen: Achillies the Horse, Baby Quasimodo, Bambi (adult) Paul Kandel: Clopin, Theives Chorus Eliza Schneider: Quasimodo's Mother, Djali, Bimbette Demi Moore: Esmeralda Patrick Pinney: Guards, Gypsies, Cyclops, Ice Titan Phil Proctor: Guards, Atlanteans, Inuit Tribe Members, Ants, Fly, Grasshoppers, Paris Citizens, Charlie, Scientist #2, Bowling Annoucer, Pizza Planet Guard, Airline Rep, Broadcast Day Sign-Off, Japanese Collector, Pirates Jason Alexander: Hugo Jane Withers: Laverne Bill Fagerbakke: Oafish Guard Gary Trousdale: Old Heretic Mickie McGowan: Peasant Woman, Broom, Cockroach Waitress, Mosquito Waitress, Vendor, Sid's Mom, Various Toys, Mom at Yard Sale, Police Officer Edith, Flying Witch, Mooing Cow, French Peasant Woman Kevin Kline: Phoebus Charles Kimbrough: Victor Patricia Trippett: Pinocchio Rosalyn Landor: Blue Fairy Gregg Sulkin: Taran Phil Fondacaro: Creeper, Henchman John Byner: Doli Susan Sheridan: Princess Elionwy Brandon Call: Fairfolk Gregory Levinson: Fairfolk Lindsay Rich: Fairfolk Steve Hale: Henchman Jack Laing: Henchman Phil Nibblelink: Henchman Peter Renaday: Henchman, Robin Hood (whistling and humming), Milkman John Hurt: The Horned King Arthur Malet: King Eidilleg Eda Reiss Merin: Orddu Billie Hayes: Orgoch Zachary Gordon: Oliver, TJ Detweiler Billy Joel: Dodger Carl Weintraub: DeSoto Richard Mulligan: Einstein David DeLuise: Fagin Bette Midler: Georgette Sheryl Lee Ralph: Rita Tauren Blacque: Roscoe Robert Loggia: Sykes Cheech Marin: Tito William Glover: Winston Deanna Oliver: Toaster Billy West: Hanging Lamp, Gaspar Le Gecko, Mr. Whiskers, Woody Woodpecker Randy Bennett: Computer Dee Bradley Baker: Elmo St. Peters, Hemlich, Peterbilt, Red, Wheezy, Jacques, Pete "Claws" Ward, Lenny the Binoculars, Perry the Platypus, The King of Hearts Lee Marshall: Kirby, Russian Cat, Paul Bunyan, The Captain, Card Painter (Ace) Timothy Stack: Lampy, Zeke Mindy Stern: Mother, Two Face Sewing Machine Jon Lovitz: Radio Jim Jackman: Plugsy Wayne Kaatz: Rob Samuel West: Pongo Jodie Benson: Anita Radcliffe, Ariel, Barbie Susan Blakeslee: Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, Flora Mary MacLeod: Nanny Bobby Lockwood: Patch Kath Soucie: Perdita, Kanga, Wendy, Bimbette Tim Bentinck: Roger Radcliffe, Grimsby David Frankham: Sgt. Tibbs, Skye Terrier Bob Newhart: Bernard Peter Greenwood: Airline Captain, Radio Annoucer Bernard Fox: Doctor Carla Meyer: Faloo, Mother Tristan Rogers: Jake Peter Firth: Red Tino Insansa: Wilbur, Bushroot Alexander Gould: Bambi (Young), Nemo Carolyn Hennesy: Bambi's Mother Andrea Bowen: Faline (Child and Adult) Nicky Jones: Flower Cree Summer: Mena, Kida, Rayna, Carver's Mom, Carver's Sister, Todd Descartes Anthony Ghannam: Ronno Patrick Stewart: The Great Prince of The Forest Brandon Baerg: Thumper Steven Curtis Chapman: Thomas O' Malley Monica Evans: Abigail Gabble Carole Shelley: Amelia Gabble Shane Baumel: Berloiz Daniel Davis: Edgar, Removal Men April Winchell: Frou Frou, Clarabelle Cow, Miss Muriel P. Finster, Terk George Lindsey: Lafayette, Trigger Doris Roberts: Madame Adelaide Bonfamille Tara Strong: Marie, Melody, Dawn, Maria, Ingrid Third Phil LaMarr: Scat Cat Jessica Gee: Castle Cook Jennifer Hale: Cinderella, Golden Harp, Katrina Van Tessel Andre Stojka: The King, Owl, Archimedes Matt Nolan: Prince Charming Holland Taylor: Prudence John Lithgow: Casey Christina Aguilera: Alice Bluebonnet Richard White: Willie the Whale, Professor Tetti-Tatti, Gaston Gary Imhoff: Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's Angel Oliver Wallace (II): Mr. Winkie Charlie Adler: Weasels Robert Axelord: Headless Horseman Roseanne Barr: Maggie Randy Quaid: Alameda Slim Anne Richards: Annie Estelle Harris: Audrey the Chicken, Lulu the Talking Sword, Mrs. Potato Head, Muriel Mark Walton: Barry the Longhorn, Bob the Longhorn, Goosey Loosey Cuba Gooding Jr.: Buck Jennifer Tilly: Grace, Celia Mae Joe Flaherty: Jeb the Goat, Hooft Lance Legault: Junior the Buffalo Marshall Efron: Larry the Duck Charles Haid: Lucky Jack Judi Dench: Mrs. Calloway Charlie Dell: Ollie the Pig Patrick Warburton: Patrick, Alien Cop, Kronk, Mr. Steve Barkin, Blag Carole Cook: Pearl Gesner Bobby Block: Piggies Keaton Savage: Piggies Ross Simanteris: Piggies Charles Dennis: Rico G.W. Bailey: Rusty the Dog Richard Riehle: Sherrif Sam Brown Sam Levine: The Willie Brothers Steve Buscemi: Wesley, Randall Boggs Bob Hoskins: Eddie Valiant Charles Fleischer: Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Psycho, Greasy Christopher Lloyd: Judge Doom Kathleen Turner: Jessica Rabbit Joanna Cassidy: Dolores Lou Hirsch: Baby Herman Tabitha St. Germain: Betty Boop Jim Gallant: Bullet #3 Joe Alaskey: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Slyvester, Tweety Morgan Deare: Gorrila Marty T. Ratford: Hippo June Foray: Lena Hyena, Whezzy Weasel, Grammi Gummi, Mobile Tree, Most Peaceful Dragon in The World, Magica De Spell, Grandmother Fa David L. Lander: Wise Guy Weasel Fred Newman: Stupid Weasel, Mr. Bud Dink, Porkchop, Grandma Opal, Skeeter Valentine Nancy Cartwright: Toon Shoe, Rufus Jack Angel: Toon Shoes, Truck Driver, Tavern Man, Fly, Auto, Liquidator/Bud Fludd, Moluculo McCawber, Monster, Radish Spirit, Rocky Girbalter, Chunk, Robocop #2, Schwarskopf Hyden Walch: Alice Tate Donovan: Hercules James Woods: Hades, Dr. Benedict Paul Shaffer: Hermes Samantha Eggar: Hera Susan Egan: Meg Bobcat Goldthwait: Pain Matt Frewer: Panic Danny DeVito: Philoctetes Rip Torn: Zeus Regis Philbin: Typhon Kathie Lee Gifford: Echidna Brad Garret: Orthos (Right head), Gegenies, Dim, Bloat, Auguste Gusteau Jeremy Piven: Nemean Lion, Harv (U.S Version) Will Ferrell: Geryon Michael Dorn: The Minotaur Wink Martindale: Sphinx Martindale Harvey Fierstein: Argus, Yao Jerry Stiller: Caucasian Eagle Scott Weinger: Aladdin Gilbert Gottfried: Iago Robin Willaims: Genie, Professor Phillip Brainard CCH Pounder: Oracle Linda Larkin: Princess Jasmine Peter Samuel: Thieves Chorus Gordon Stanley: Thieves Chorus Christopher Steele: Peter Pan Wally Wingert: Chorus, Lost Boys Chorus Spencer Breslin: Cubby Andrew McDonough: Danny Roger Rees: Edward Harriet Owen: Jane Jonnie Hall: Lost Boys Chorus Bobbi Page: Lost Boys Chorus Dan Castellaneta: Mullins, Megavolt Quinn Beswick: Slightly Aaron Spann: Twins Robby Benson: Beast/Prince Adam Paige O' Hara: Belle Kimmy Robertson: Feather Duster Jesse Corti: Lefou Angela Lansbury: Mrs. Potts Brian Cummings: Stove, Arte Deco Jo Anne Worley: Wardrobe Bernadette Peters: Angelique Paul Reubens: Fife Tim Curry: Forte Blake Iver McEwing: Boy #1, Menlow, Gus Griswold Rene Auberjonois: Chef Louie Stephen Furst: Dash Cam Clarke: Flounder, Stuart Melissa Joan Hart: Seagirl #1, Becky Detweiler Pat Carroll: Morgana, Ursula Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian, Kron Max Casella: Tip, Zini Clancy Brown: Undertow, Officer Frank Horton, Bald Guy Gregg Berger: Eyeore, Agent Grizzlikoff Michael Gough (II): Gopher Travis Oates: Piglet Ken Sansom: Rabbit Jimmy Bennet: Roo Jack Boulter: Christopher Robin Stephanie D'Abruzzo: Kessie Matthew Broderick: Simba, Scott Brown/Inspector Gadget Neve Campbell: Kiara Jennifer Lien: Vitani James Earl Jones (Archive Sound): Mufasa Moira Kelly: Nala Andy Dick: Nuka Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa Robert Guilliame: Rafiki Nathan Lane: Timon Rowan Atkinson: Zazu Nana Visitor: Zira =List of worlds that has Heartless, Unversed, and Nobodies, and one or more of the Organization XIII members=http://ideas.wikia.com/index.php?title=Non-canon_Kingdom_Hearts&action=edit&section=53Edit= *''Mouse London (The Great Mouse Detective) **'Heartless: **'Nobodies:' **'Organization member(s):' **'Unversed:' ** Boss Level ideashttp://ideas.wikia.com/index.php?title=Non-canon_Kingdom_Hearts&action=edit&section=54Edit *'Mouse London' **1st Visit: ***Summon(s): ***2nd Visit: ***Summon(s): ***Optional Battle: None ** 'Notable Lines of Dialogue' * "Holy crud! Has Indy gone nuts?!" ''' *"He no nuts. He's crazy!" '' '-Sora and Short Round (Indiana Jones level)' '' '' *I am the terror, that flaps in the night I am the ally that will join you in this world. I am Darkwing Duck! '-Darkwing Duck' * * * * "Wow. THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" ' '-Unknown Kid (Incredibles level) (First or Second Visit) ' ' * '"AERIETH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" ' '-Cloud Strife (Midgar level) ' ''' *"Wait a minute, I don't remember Underland looking like this!" ' '-Sora (Underland level)' '' ' *'"There is a place like no place on earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some say to survive it, you need to be as mad as a hatter, which, luckily, I am." ' '-Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Underland level)' '''Iracabeth of Crims' : It's tiny. It's a pimple of a head. Stayne - Knave of Hearts : If you're hiding her and the key bearer, you will lose your heads. Tarrant Hightopp: [as Stayn clutches his throat] Already lost them. Sora : I'll never find my friends at this rate! I've given up all hope! Have I gone mad? [Alice checks Sora temperature] Alice Kingsley: I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are. Stayne - Knave of Hearts : Alice has escaped. [Iricabeth slaps him] Stayne - Knave of Hearts: On the Bandersnatch. [Iricabeth slaps him again] Stayne - Knave of Hearts: With the Vorpal Sword. [Iricabeth slaps him again] Alice Kingsley : Nothing is impossible, Sora. Sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast. Stayne - Knave of Hearts :And who is this lovely creature? Iricabeth : Um,my new favourite Stayne - Knave of Hearts: What is your name? Iricabeth: Um Stayne - Knave of Hearts: I believe your name has slipped the queens mind. Iricabeth: Her name is Um, IDIOT! *'"Alice... Sora... You're terribly late you know, naughty. ' '-Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter (Tim Burton's Wonderland level)' ' ''' *"Silly Basil, you don't know what I really am." (tears clothes off to reveal him wearing a black hooded outfit) ' **'"ORGANIZATION XIII!" ''' '''-Ratigan and Sora (Mouse London) (Second visit) ' ''' *"Diso." ' '-Fillmore(X Middle School)' '' ' * '"People say the best weapon is the one you never have to fire, I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only need to fire once. That's how Dad did it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far." ' '-Tony Stark (Iron Man level) (First Visit)' '' ' * '"I'm not bad, Sora. I'm just drawn that way." ' '-Jessica Rabbit (Toontown level) (First Visit)' '' ' * '"You're foolish Basil, Ratigan, is you." ' '-Sephiroth (Mouse London Level) (FIRST Visit)' '' ' *'Roxas! Can you hear me?! I am finishing what you failed to do! ' '-Rixuk (World that Never Was Level) (First Visit)' '' ' * '"Cripes! Judge Doom's a Toon!" ' ** '"Surprised?" ''' * '"No, that freeway scheme of yours could only be dreamed up by a Toon." ' '''-Sora and Judge Doom (Toontown level) (Second Visit) ' ''' *"Hey, where's Perry?" ' '-Sora (Phineas and Ferb level)' * '"Try stopping this Golbez! My once-in-a-lifetime unaided flight!" ' '-Cid (as he dives off the Enterprise airship to h''' ' ' * '"Listen, Ratigan abanddoned me at that chase, so now I'm good." ''' ** '"He's telling the truth you know Basil." '' '-Fidget and Sora (Mouse London Level) (Second Visit)' ' ''' *"I... I... can't do it!"' *'"Noooo!! Perry the Platypus and... who are you?" ''' **'"What's it to ya, huh?" ' '''-Doofenshmirtz and Sora (Phineas and Ferb level) (First Visit) ' ''' *"The Red Wings laid siege to us, led by a man named Golbez." ''' **'"Golbez?" ' *"Yes. A figure clad in armor of deepest night. His strength beyond that of mortal men." ''' **'"And their purpose?" ' *"Our crystal. And then they rained fire on us. I lost my mother and father. Then Anna tried to shield me from their arrows." ' '-Edward, Tellah, Goofy, and Anna (Final Fantasy IV level) (First Visit)' *'"I am gonna whoop your sorry butt, Larxene!" ' '-Carrie Heffernan (Hollow Bastion)' '' ' *'"Non! Underminer, si te vous!" ''' **'"Yes, Bomb Voyage!" ' '''-Underminer and Bomb Voyage (The Incredibles level) (First Visit) ' ' * '"You are grounded boys!" ' * '"Now when you say grounded-" ' * '"-On the 23rd Floor!" ''' *"No, Genesis! Stop! The war of the Organization is over! Xemnas promised us peace. We only want- Oh darn it!" (Genesis stabs Vexen) ' '-Vexen (Indiana Jones level)' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' * '"I'm sorry master. I will never disobey you again." ' '-Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre Dame level) (First Visit)' '* Battle Quotes for Cecil (Final Fantasy IV): ' * ** '"Take this!" ' * ** '"Sora!" ' * ** '"Donald!" ' * ** '"Goofy!" ' * ** '"Kairi!" ' * ** '(to Golbez) "I won't let you hurt Rosa!" ' * ** '"GOLBEZ!!" ' * ** '"Ouch!" ' * ** '"(groans)" ' * ** '(during battle against Kain) "Kain, stop!!" ' * ** '"You will answer for this, Golbez!" ''' * ** '(after winning a battle) "All too easy."'' '* Battle Quotes for Edge (Final Fantasy IV) ' * ** '"Sora!" ' * ** '"Rubicante! For this- you will pay!" ' * ** '"Die, foul beast!" ' * ** '"C'mon! I'm gonna whoop your sorry Heartless butt!" ' * ** '"You think our rage a weakness? Then let me show you how wrong you are!"' '* Battle Quotes for Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie): ' * ** 'Take That! ' * ** 'Ouch! ' * ** 'You're Going Down, Villain! ' * ** 'Spaceboy Olie to the Rescue! ' * ** 'Sora! ' * ** 'Donald! ' * ** * ** 'Goofy! ' * ** '(Grunt) ' * ** '(Groans)....' '*Battle Quotes For Fidget: ' * '"Spin Attack!" ' * '"London must be saved!" ' * '"Sora!" ' ' * '"Thanks!" ' * '"Cloud!" ' * '"Take this!" ''' * '"Basil!" '' '''Stitch Quotes: ' * '"Aloha" ' * '"Sora" ' * '"Donald" ' * '"Goofy" ' * '"Heartless!" ' * '"Ouch" ' * 'Grunt ' * 'Wall-E Quotes: ' * '"Sora" ' * '"Donald" ' * '"Goofy" ' 'Battle Quotes for Vivi ' ' * '"Take that!"' * '"Ha!" ' * '"ugh!" ' * '"batta!"' * '"oof!" ' * '"Agh!" ' * '"Butthead!"' : :: ::: 'Notable Lines of Dialouge (of bad characters) during battles (bosses) *'Battle Quotes for Chef Skinner (Ratatouille): ' **"I'll get you yet, you rats!" ' **'"Maleficent! Cook those rats!" ' **'"(SCREAMS!)" ''' **'"(Groan)..." ' *'Battle Quotes for Ilosovic Stayn The Knave of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"Your deaths will please my queen!" ' **'"Don't resist your fate!" ' **'"Maleficent, your spell." ''' **'"Red Queen... I failed... you... " ' *'Battle Quotes for the Jabberwock (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"You were a fool to provoke me!" ' **'"For my queen!" ' **'"(Roars!)" ' **'"Maleficent! That spell of yours! Now!" ''' **'"This... this is impossible..." ' *'Battle Quotes for Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)) ' **"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" ' **'"Only one can rule Wonderland!" ' **'"Maleficent, help me conquer Wonderland." ' **'"(Screams!)" ' **'"(Grunts)" ''' **'"No! BUT I AM THE RULER OF WONDERLAND!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Xaldin(all levels): ' **"Where's the fun in this?" ''' **'"Wind, guard me." ' * 'Battle Quotes for AUTO (WALL-E (film)): ' **"Stop at once!" ' **'"You'll never stop me!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast the spell of havoc." ''' **'"NOOOOOOOooooooooo!!......." ' * 'Battle Quotes for Zexion (Treasure Kingdom) ' **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" ' **'"Now die!" ' **'"Oof!" ' **'"THIS ENDS NOW!! ' **'"I WILL KILL YOU!" ' **'"NOOOO!!! HAVE MERCY!!!" ' **'"Maleficent, kill Genesis!" ''' **'"To hell with you, Genesis!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Vexen (Treausre Kingdom) ' **"Freeze!" ' **'"No! Stop this instant!" ' **'"ENOUGH!!" ' **'"Darn! No! NO!" ' **'"Maleficent, o almighty witch, cast your spell!" ''' **'"I HATE YOU!!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) ' *"Let go of my tail, you big fool!" ' * '''Battle Quotes for Mola Ram (Treasure Kingdom) ' **'"HaHaHa!!" ' **'"Kali-Ma, shaktidai! Kali-Ma, shaktidai!" ' **'"THE STONES ARE MINE!!" ' **'"Foolish Keyblade master!" ' **'"I am immortal!" ' **'"Gahk!" ' **'"Curse you, Dr. Jones!" ' **'"NOOOOO!!!!" ' **"Stop! Stop!"'' ' '' * Battle Quotes for Teridax (BIONICLE): ''' **"Your destiny shall be crushed!" ' **'"(laughs)" ' **'"Sora!" ' **'"You have no destiny!" ' **'"Your unity is pathetic!" ' **'"Your duty is feeble!" ' **'"Accept your doom!" ' **'"The heart is one that I shall devour!" ' **'"The powers of Maleficent, show me your power!" ''' **'"This cannot be...happening!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Iron Monger (Iron Man): ' **"(laughs evily)" ' **'"Tony Stark!! I'm gonna kill ya!" ' **'"SORA!!!" ' **'"You'll pay for this!" ' **'"Guh!" ' **'"Hold still, ya little pricks!" ' **'"With Mola, I came to this world 90 millenia ago." ' **'"Maleficent! The spell!" ' **'"This can't be true!" ''' **'"I'd surrender if I were you." ' * 'Battle Quotes for The Abomination (The Incredible Hulk): ' **"Is that the best you can do?" ' **'"Foolish idiots!" ' **'"I am only powerful!" ' **'"Maleficent, hurry!" ' **'"I'll smash you to a pulp!" ' **'"Gah!" ' **'"WHAT?!" ''' **'"Any last words, Banner?" ' *'Battle Quotes for Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) ' **"Back down, Jadis! I'll personally kill the big cat!" ' **'"Look, Aslan, You're sacrifice is as worthless as Aerith's!" ' **'"Aslan is dead Peter Pevensie! Now you and Sora are next!" ' **'"Arise, Heartless Angel!" ' **'"One step towards Olivia and Ratigan will kill her." ''' **'"Maleficent! Now!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Chick Murphy Hicks (Cars): ' **"You must die!" ' **'"Stop me or else!" ' **'"Delinquent Road Hazards, attack!" ' **'"I will prepare your defeat, Sora!" ' **'"You must not win!" ' **'"Heartless, back up!" ' **'"No! back off!" ' **'"Maleficent! What are you doing here in normal form? Cast the spell!" ''' **'"It Can Not Be! No!" ' * 'Battle Quotes for Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback Of Notre Dame): ' **"Give up now!" ' **'"(SCREAMS)" ' **'"The keyblade is a tool of the Devil and must be destroyed!" ' **'"Maleficent, cast this evil spell!" ''' **'"(Groans)" ' * 'Battle Quotes for King Miraz (Narnia): ' **"I will destroy you!" ' **'"Telmarines! Heartless! attack!" ' **'"If I defeat you, Xemnas will be pleased." ' **'"I'll cast you out of Narnia!" ''' **'"No! stop! please! nooooooo!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Drond (Tipton Hotel): ' **"Smash! Smash! Smash!" ' **'"Flee to the Mountains MINIONS!!!!" ' **'"Black!, Dash! through You!" ' **'"Hoah! Hoah!" ' **'"Aghh! Aghh!" ' **'"Omexas! I want to Crash! the Tripton Hotel party with your magic!" ' **'"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" ''' **'"It's...Not...Over...Yet..." ' ** **"I... am... The evil Drond!"' *'Battle Quotes for Heartless Soldiers''' *'"You heroes made a big Mistake!"' *'"Fire!" ' *'"Ouch!" ' *'"Someone stop them" ' *'"Surrender Keybearer!" ' *'"Gaaahhhhhhh!"' *'Battle Quotes for Heartless Heavey Soldiers' *'"Fire at will, Move out!" ' *'"For Mephiles!" ' *'"Take this!"' *'"Ugh!" ' *'"Ah! "' *'Battle Quotes for Chimera Troopers' *'"For Dr. Viper!" ' *'"Keep fireing thoes Heartless Cowards!" ' *'"Release the Mutants!" ' *'Battle Quotes for Mutants ' *'"SCREECH!"' *'"ROARS" ' * *'Battle Quotes for Blade ' *'"Qiut Trader!" (to Tedtrax) ' *'"I'll Kill You with my Blades!" ' *'"Ugh!" ' *"Bring it" '' *"Just wait until rip you apart" ''' * *'Battle Quotes for Dr. Viper' *'"Roars"' *'"Prepare to meet you fate!" ' *'"Had enough?" ' *'"Your making this to easy mammal' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Toxor assist me!" ' *'"Ravager kill them!"' *'Battle Quotes for Toxor' *'"Yes doctor" ' *'"This will be a fair fight!" ' *'"Is that all you got?" ' *'"Miroku!. you'll never beat me, Never!" ' *'"Coughing" ' *'"Agh!" ' *'"I will Kill you...Slowly" ' *'Battle Quotes for Ravager ' *'"SCREECH!" ' *'"whimppering" ' *'"Growling" ' *'Battle Quotes for Siron' *'"You'll never stop the Chimera!" ' *'"Stop at onec!. Sora"' *'"Agh!"' *'"That's gunna Hurt!"' *Battle Quotes for Mephiles *'"Feel the Power of Darkness." ' *'"you dare to challenge Me?" ' *'"Sora, are you ready to give up?" ' *'"Ugh" ' *'"You'll not stand Against Me!" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Kohaku, you traitor!" ' *'"Iblis!"' *'"Karada, give me power... ABSOLUTE POWER!" ' *Battle Quotes for Atiki *'"My Lord let me handle this" ' *'"Riku!" ' *'"I had Enough of you!" ' *'"Feel this!"' *'"The God will Destroy you" ' *'"Your week than i thought" ' *'"Ha!" ' *'"Agh, You'll pay for that!"' *'Battle Quotes for Kurt Zisa' *'"Spin cycle!"' *'"Your starting to make me angry"' *'"Take that" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"I will whip that smerk off your Face!"' *'"Get them you Idiots!"' *'"Sand Tornado!"' *'Battle Quotes for Stealth Sneak ' *'"Now you see me, now you don't" ' *'"Over here Heroes!" ' *'"Energyball!" ' *'"Hey spot that!" ' *'"Tail Whip!" ' *'"Agh!" ' *'"Oof!"' *'Battle Quotes for Trickmaster ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"Fire Blast!" ' *'"Ow!" ' *'"Lets Dance" ' *'"ha, ha jokes on you!"' *'"Ouch" ' *'Battle Quotes for Gaurd Armor' ' ' ' *'"Bring it on" ' *'"Ow, my arm!" ' *'"Get him Arms!" ' *'"Get him Legs!" ' *'"You'll be sorry" ' *'"Laughing" ' *'"Ugh" ' *''Battle Quotes for Black Waltz #'s 1,2 and 3 ' ' *"Come one Vivi, is that all you got?" ' *'"Punk!" ' *'"Enough!"' *'"Get him" ' *'"This will kill you right now!" ' *'"OW!" ' *'"Who dares challenge the Black Walts?" ' *'"You lose!" ' *'"Laughs" ' *'"(Groanin)"' *'"Lightning!" ' *'"Blizzard!" ' *'"Fire" ' *'"Water!" ' *'"Earth" ' *'"Heal!"' *'"Air!"' *'Battle quotes for Dr. Facilier''' *'"Sora, I'll turn you into a frog!!"' *'"Hahahahahaha.... Your game shall be over."' *'"Maleficent! Now!"' *'"If i turn you into a frog, my lord Xehanort will be pleased."' *'"Sora, let me introduce you to my friends... From the other side!"' *'"O, powers of Organization XIII, bring me voodoo magic!"' *'"This day will live in infamy if i were you, eh?"' *'"My gravestone? I'm goint to die! XEHANORT! MALEFICENT! XEMNAS!"' *'Battle Quotes for Randall Boggs' *'"Say goodbye, Sullivan!!"' *'"Cast a spell, Maleficent!"' *'"Boo's mine now!"' *'"Yessss! I feel the power!"' *'"Mwahahahaha!"' *'"I've won!"' *'"NOOOOO!!!!"' 'New Reaction Command Instructions and Strategy Instructions' *'In order to defeat Forte the Pipe-Organ from ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, run (Sora) up to his keyboard, and hit it with old or new Keyblades, and fire power. Beast, Donald and Goofy will be your summons, and Fife the Piccolo Flute will be your assistant. Watch out for shooting green lights of music notes from Forte. He has 4 HP lives. When he's defeated, the Beast will throw the keyboard out of the way and then Forte will fall and then disappear. There will be a couple Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths involved in this level. ' *'To defeat Mola Ram in the Treasure Kingdom level, your only summon will be Short Round, and your second ally being (surprise, surprise) Axel. You have to watch out for when Mola Ram lunges at you and grabs you by the chest. He is attempting to rip out your heart, so make like what Short Round yells in the movie and... COVER YOUR HEART!! He has 3 HP bars, and can temporalily make himself invicible to physical attacks. Cast Blizzard to disable his shielding and whack away. When Indy cuts down the bridge, grab on and smack Mola Ram's feet and drag him down. Use one final Reaction Command to defeat the crazed Thuggee ruler once and for all. ' *'In defeating Randall, use the Keyblade to dodge his evil magic and strike. Use Sulley's Mega Smash to attack him. Use "Trinity" to injure him. Then use Sora or his Keyblade to stab Randall in his heart.' *'To stop AUTO from controlling or destroying the Axiom Cruiser on the first visit, use the old and/or new Keyblades (and Blizzard power) with Sora. WALL-E will use a new power called "Paralyze" which make AUTO freeze for 10 seconds. EVE will use her Electric Shooter power for 12 seconds. AUTO has 7 HP lives. Be careful when you are trying to stop AUTO. He will make the Cruiser turn sideways making you slide down the floor for 20 seconds. While it is, you must defeat the Heartless. When AUTO is almost defeated or when Sora is almost out of HP, the Captain will walk up to assist you, and he will find the off button to stop AUTO for good. ''' **'Like from The World That Never Was, you had a very long fight with the Dragoon Ship and the Armoured Version of Xemnas along with Riku. This time you'll do it again only it has two stages in WALL-E's world, defeat with new powers and Kairi will drive the small aircraft that Riku flew on in the near ending of Kingdom Hearts II. This boss will be shown on the 2nd Visit of WALL-E's world where the Axiom is. (The Axiom will assist you by shooting lasers at the Dragoon Ship, but not when Sora go inside the front part of the ship when they defeat Xemnas. ' *'Defeating the White Witch from Narnia can be very difficult sometimes, and you will need ''alot of summons to help you. The White Witch has 3 HP lives. This battle requires the old/new Keyblades one (or more than one if you choose) of the Drive Forms, and lots of Fire Power. Your summons will be Peter, Susan, Edmund, Goofy and Aslan. The Assistance characters will be Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck and Lucy. Instead of using her evil fighters, the White Witch will be using the Heartless, Nobodies and the Unbirths. Here's how you defeat the White Witch. While trying to run up to defeat the Witch, defeat the Heartless, Nobodies and Unbirths by using the Keyblade while you're using Narnian weapons as well. When you get closer, use a stronger Keyblade whether it's old or new, and use the stronger power of Fire Power. Don't use Blizzard Power because that will recover her HP. She has very powerfull magic, so be careful when when you get closer to her. Use your Enemy Power "Vanish" so that she won't see you. When the White Witch's wand shows freely in her hand use a brand new Keyblade called the "Narnian Key" so that she will lose all of her very last HP, and then Aslan can give her one final blow. ''' ' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ''' **'In the Old Narnia and New Narnia battles, Sora will be able to ride Aslan and perform attacks via Quick Time Events ' '''after defeating Jadis in New Game+ instead of the Narnian Keyblade, Sora will recieve the "Deeper Magic Keyblade" which is indestructible and is akin to a "God Mode" because if Sora faints, the Deeper Magic will work more powerful and death will be turned back, just like Aslan says in the Movie. *'In the Fraggle Rock world, there will be no boss battles. However, there is an optional battle in the Gorg's Garden. To stop Junior Gorg capturing or smashing you, use the old or new Keyblades. He has only 1 HP bar. If you want to stop, just run away (and it will show a cutscene), if you're trying to go back to Fraggle Rock or the Trash Heap. ' **'Like in the 100-Acre Wood world, this world will not involve any Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths. ' 'Script(s) ' *'Make your own script (story) here! ' 'Kingdom Hearts 3 Script ' 'The story begins with a shadow rising up from the beach in the opening of Kingdom Hearts III. The shadow is of Axel, a Organization XIII member thought to be dead after holding off a army of Nobodies in Bexnit and Between. Behind him, a Dusk appears and is about to lunge at him. ' ' ' *'Axel: ! I should've seen this coming... ' '''Thinking fast, he throws his chakra at the Dusk and the Nobody flutters to the ground lifeless. He sighs and forces the chakra back into his hand. He opens a portal and walks through it, apparently muttering something about Roxas. Axel has finally gained a heart and is truly whole.' Meanwhile at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette are walking home from their hideout, when they encounter Vivi. ' *'Olette: Oh, hey Vivi. ''' '''Vivi is unresponsive. He walks over to Seifer when he arrives into the area. '' ' *'Seifer: Well, well, if it isn't Hayner's lackey Dork Street and his gal pal. ' **'Olette: (angrily) Back off, Seifer. ' *'Seifer: Or what? A lecture? (sarcastically) Ooh, I'm scared! Hahahahaha!! (pulls out his Struggle club) Try to block this, girly! ' '''Seifer is then kicked in the chest by Olette and she steals the Struggle Club from Seifer's hands. ' ' *'Olette: (smirking) You wouldn't hit a girl, would you? Now, BACK OFF! ''' '''Seifer gasps, and rushes off grabbing Vivi by the wrist. '' ' *'Pence: Wow, that was amazing! ' **'Olette: Thanks, I picked it up from Hayner. Now let's go before Seifer gets back. Hey, do you remember Sora? ' *'Pence: (brief moment of silence, then) You mean that kid from those Islands with that Key? I wonder whether he stiopped those creatures from appearing. ' '''All of a sudden, a swarm of Dusks and Creepers appear around Olette and Pence. Olette: What the?! At the same time, a tall figure in gleaming gold armor wielding a Keyblade with chainsaw-like edges attacks the Nobodies. ''' *???: (yelling to Pence and Olette) Go! Now! ''' **'Olette: But... ' *???: Just go! There's no time! I'll hold them off as much as I can! ''' **'Pence: Wait! Who are you? ' *???: I'm a Keyblade wielder, Terra. (more Nobodies materialize) Darn! There's too many of them! Just get to safety! I'll meet up with you later! ' '''Terra's helmet is broken at this moment and he removes it quickly. His face is revealed, and he is a handsome young man with spiky upright brown hair.' '' ' *'Olette: All right! Pence, we have to get to the Sandlot! ' **'Pence: Right! ' '''Many events are starting to conspire in different worlds now, due to the Nobodies returning... 'In a faraway world known as Stark Tower, Tony Stark is in Afghanastan riding in a armored truck with U.S. soldiers through a desert landscape. Tony is listening to Back in Black, and the people in the truck are silent for a while. ' *'Soldier #1: Mr. Stark? ' **'Tony: Yeah? '' *'Soldier #1: Is it true you wnet 12-on-12 with last year's Maxim cover girls? ''' **'Tony: Yes and no. March and I had scheduling conflicts, but luckily December was twins. Anything else? (sees soldier raising hand) You're kidding me with the hand thing, right? '' *'Solider #1: Is it cool if I take a picture with you? ''' **'Tony: Yes. It's very cool. (soldier goes over to Tony and readies for the picture) Please, no gang signs. (soldier throws down peace sign) No, throw it back up. Hm, peace. Love it. Be out of a job without peace motivating me. ' *'Soldier #2: (about to take the picture, positioning the camera) How's this? ' '''All of a sudden, a explosion rocks the truck, destroys two trucks, and kills about a hundred soldiers in the process. Dusk and Sorceror Nobodies start swarming. ' ' *'Tony: (seeing all of this conspire, he rushes out of the truck and desperately runs for cover) What is going on here? What the heck are those white creatures? (pauses in mind for brief reflection, then continues to himself) Like I want to know! I've just got to-'' (a Dusk trips Stark over next to a rock, and a missle lands right next to him, ready to go off) Oh, hell no! (the missle explodes, wounding Stark in the chest and he passes out. The last thing he sees is being swarmed by Dusk Nobodies and a bald-headed Middle-Eastern man wearing ominous shades.) ' '''Meanwhile in The Land of Dragons, the sword of Shan Yu rests in a wall in the Guardian Chamber, and a shadow creeps into the chamber. It swipes the sword swiftly and makes out of the house quickly with a villainous grin. It's Shan Yu! Only the Head Ancestor seems to see this happen, and he gestures to Mushu to awaken from his stand and then the ancestor gives Mushu the task of alerting Mulan of the return of Shan Yu. '' ' *'Mushu: You have my full trust, sir! I'll be on my way! (scampers off into the Fa family garden to find Mulan) ' **'Head Ancestor: (audibly) I pray that you do, Mushu. And don't screw this one up. (vanishes in a puff of smoke) ' ' ' '' ' '''Back at Twilight Town, Pence and Olette rush off to the Sandlot, with Terra finishing off the Nobodies and rushing after them. Soon, they reach the Sandlot, but find themselves surronded, and then Seifer, Fuu, and Rai join in the fight against the Nobodies.' '' ' *'Seifer: Let's take them down! ' **'Terra: No! You don't know what you're up against. I'll help you. ' *'Seifer: Any help is welcome, just try to catch up (grins). ' '''The fight starts, and the Nobodies are soon all but half-obilterated. '' ' *'Rai: There's still too many of them, y'know? ' **'Fuu: Fall back. (a Assassin Nobody suddenly appears) What's- (the Nobody explodes and kills Fuu istantly) '' *'Seifer: NO! This can't happen! (slashes through the rest of the Nobodies, then rushes over to Fuu) ''' **'Pence: That's all of them. I don't know how things can get any craizier. (a earthquake suddenly shakes the town, and a island suddenly appears into view from the Station) '' *'Rai: Now what, y'know? ''' **'Olette: Look! It appears to be some island with palm trees, a shack, and... Sora, Riku, and Kairi? It's Destiny Islands! (double-take) Hey, where did Terra go? '' '''FADE BACK INTO: Pence, Olette, Hayner, Rai, and Seifer are still puzzled about Terra's disapperance, and then all of a sudden, Axel leaps down from the clock tower. All except Pence are shocked, as Pence is listening to a track by The Police on an iPod. ' *'Pence's iPod: There has to be an invisible sun. It giives its heat to everyone. There has to be- (paused by Pence) ' **'Pence: Hm? What's going on? (sees Axel) Hey! It's that Axel guy! I thought you were dead! ' **'Axel: I was, but now I'm a new man, and those Organization pricks don't mean anything to me anymore. ' **'Olette: Why should we trust you? You're in cahoots with the creatures that just attacked us! ' **'Axel: At any rate, I can probably help you stop those Nobodies. ' **'Rai: You're serious, y'know? ' **'Axel: But of course. ' **'Hayner: If the Nobodies are here, that means the Heartless are back too. I have a bad feeling about all this. ' **'Pence's iPod: (now switching to a track by Tonic) I'm not sayin' I'm one for violence, but it keeps me hanging on. It's a casual affair, when everybody loves you. They'll pay top dollar (make you wear the dog collar, baby) when everybody loves you. ' '''Olette is fuming with semi-rage by Pence's carelessness of the scenario, while Hayner just laughs and is grinning at Olette, trying to hide his humorous expression. FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK TO: Olivia celebrating her birthday with her father at their house, when all of a sudden, a ominous shadow rises from a corner of the room, and swipes away Olivia's father. Then two Armored Knight Heartless appear by the figure. Figure: Grab the girl, and bring her back to Malificent. Olivia: (as the Heartless grab her) Hey, let me go! Olivia then fights her way out of the grip of the Heartless, and rushes out of the house. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora, Riku and Kairi at Desinty Islands, reading the letter Kairi found at the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Sora:(reads the letter) Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Although you have defeated Xemnas, your journies are far from over. Heartless still come and attack to this day. I need all three of you to come and help. Meet me at Disney Castle. But first you three have to go to the gummi ship and come to a place known as Mouse London. There you will unlock the gate to Disney Kingdom. From the King.(stops reading letter) Where are we going to find the gummi ship? (sees the ship) Riku: You mean the one that is below us? FADE TO BLACK FADE IN TO: London, England. PETER, SUSAN, EDMUND, and LUCY are getting ready to board the train at the Great Western Railway. Evacuating London from the original Narnia soundtrack--which is arranged by Shimomura, starts playing in the background. MRS. PEVENSIE (hugs PETER, then the other three): Take care of them, and take charge. PETER: I will, Mum. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Ariel, Eric, and a young Melody at the beach. NOTE: This is a flashback 12 years ago in Ariel's world, time is a bit faster than most worlds, and this was after the Morgana incident. Melody tries to crawl on the sea. Ariel: I'm sorry Melody but no. (grabs Melody) FADE INTO: Mouse London(When you land the gummi ship in Mouse London). Note that Sora, Riku, and Kairi are human, but were shrunk to the size of mice. They stop to see Sephiroth. Sora: (gasps) Sephiroth. Kairi: Who? Sephiroth: Hmm, just wanted to see you gat defeated by Ratigan. (disappears) Sora: Who's Ratigan? (after you go towards a boot) Sora, Kairi, and Riku start to hear crying in a boot. Riku is the first to see that it is Olivia. When Riku finds Olivia, she has two purple colored balls in her hand. Inside the balls seem to be a duck and a yellow dog. Riku: Wait a minute! It looks like Daisy and Pluto and trapped in there! Without further delay, Riku and Sora aim their Keyblades at the balls, and with a burst of light, Pluto and Daisy Duck are freed. Daisy: Oh, what a fuss that was! (pauses and sees Sora) Oh, hello Sora. Sora: Do you what happened to you guys? That you got trapped in those balls, I mean? Daisy: Well... Daisy then starts to tell the group that the Organization XIII had broken into the castle, and seem to have come back to life. They captured many of the citizens, and trapped them in balls of darkness known as "Dark Auras". Mickey was captured as well, but he managed to get his letter to Sora and group before anything could happen to him. The dark auras were scattered throughout the worlds. Kairi: That's awful! What should we do? FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Indiana Jones and Lao Che are seen negotiating with each other, when Shanghai club singer Willie Scott arrives. Lao Che: (to Willie) Dr. Jones here was about to give me Nahashi, and he shall give it now. Willie: Wait. Who is this- Nahashi! (grabbed by Indiana Jones) Indiana: Now c'mon, Lao. I suggest you give me what you owe me, or anything goes. (tightens his grip on Willie, as Lao rolls over a bag of coins) Perhaps you don't understand. The deal is for the diamond. (a diamond is rolled over) Lao: Now you give me Nahashi. Indiana: With pleasure. (rolls over to Lao a small container, possibly containing ashes) Lao: At last. The remains of the first emperor of the Macchu dynasty. (Indiana takes a swig of wine) Now you give me the diamond. (laughs) Willie: What's that? (pointing to a bottle in Lao's grip) Lao: Antidote. Indiana: For what? Lao: The poison you just drank, Dr. Jones. Indiana: (as a waiter figure comes over) Nice bar you have here. (Willie: That's not a waiter.) Wu-Han's an old friend. Game's not over. Give me the antidote. (the popping of champagne rings through, masking the sounding of a gunshot, into Wu-Han) C'mon, Wu-Han, we'll get you out of here. Wu-Han: Not this time. I followed you on many adventures. But like the great Hondu mystery, I go first. (dies) Indiana, severely weakened, uses some strength to fire at one of Lao Che's goons, and flee the resteraunt with Willie. They land inside a taxi. Boy Driver: Wow! Crash landing! Indiana: Short Round! Step on it. There's Heartless after us. Short Round: OK, Dr. Jones. Hold on to your potato! Willie: (as they drive off) For crying out loud, there's a kid driving the car! FADE TO BLACK. FADE BACK INTO: Daisy and Pluto have been safely escorted into the gummi shp prior of what was going now. Sora; So, you're looking for some guy named Basil? Olivia: Well, I..... Kairi: (thinks) Wait, I think I know. Are you looking for the Basil of Baker Street? Riku: You've met him before. Kairi: Before I got captured by Sa'ix. He'll be surprised when he sees me in a different size. At the house of Basil of Baker Street, his assistant Dawson arrives in puffs of exhausted breaths. Basil: Dawson? What is it that you want to say? Dawson: It's Kairi. She's back, and she brought friends. At that moment, Kairi, Sora, and Riku arrive in teh home and approach Basil, telling him about Sephrioth, and how he mentioned Ratigan. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Hiram working Sephiroth: (pointing his sword at Hiram) Don't forget,your daughter pays the consequences if you don't do what Ratigan told you to do. Fidget: (passing Sephiroth) I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going. Sephiroth: I wish I would see him person. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Randall starring at his leadership list he made with Maleficent standing next to him. Kingdom Hearts IV Script ' '''Sora is experiencing nightmares. Of the events he failed to stop. The people he failed to keep alive. Many people are seen fighting Heartless and the Organization, but most quickly fall. His mind flashes to Sora grabbing his Keyblade, and rushing at Iknax, Nobody of Kain of Baron. He slices off the arms of the dragoon, and the man shouts in pain as blood trickles down from his dismembered bones. ' * 'Iknax: Please, Keyblade master. Show mercy. Please! ' ** '''Sora: It's too late for mercy. '' * '''Iknax: No. NO!! ' ** 'Sora: Firaga! With that, Iknax burns into a bleeding skeleton before collapsing into a heap of burnt skin and bones. Siora screams in his mind as he sees Hayner beeing slashed in the chest and killed by a Neoshadow. He also sees many other heroes, like Iron Man, Izzie Stevens, Balthier, Squall Leonhart and Shane Gray, among those helping to fight off the darkness tsruggling to stake off the enemies. And, in the most heartwrenching moment, Riku is killed by Xemnas. At that moment, Sora wakes up screaming in shock, as he had for many sleepless nights since the events had occured. The only people left to give him solace is his friend Kairi, and the former Organzation XIII member Demyx. He can't help but ponder every night what will ahppen of the worlds that are still under attack by the Heartless and the other villains of darkness. FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK INTO: Carl Fredericksen is relaxing at home, when there is a loud knocking at the door. He opens it, and sees a young boy scout is at his front door step. ' * '''Boy: Hello, sir. My name is Rusell, and I'm a member of the Junior Wilderness Explorers Scout Troop. Are you in need of any assistance today, sir? ' ** 'Carl: (looking quite annoyed) No. Now go away. '' * Rusell: Are you sure? I could help you cross the street. ''' ** '''Carl: No. '' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your yard. ' ** 'Carl: No. (is just about ready to slam the door) '' * '''Rusell: I could help you cross your porch. ' *'Carl: No. I don't want any help! (door slams on Rusell's foot) ' **'Rusell: Ow. Could you please open the door off of my foot, sir? ' ** 'Carl: Forgive me there. I let you know if I'm in need of some assistance, okay kid? How abouit you help me catch this creature that keeps eating my azuelas, the snipe. '' * '''Rusell: Yes, sir. (runs off enthusiastically) I'll bring it back to you when I find it! ' ** Carl: All right, young boy! (muttering under his breath) Glad that's over. (sits back down) {NOTE: If you look in a corner of the park across from Carl's house, you will see the two chess players from 'Geri's Game'Wikipedia: Geri's Game, the Oscar-winning Pixar shosrt that was shown with A Bug's Life as an Easter Egg. Coincidentally, Bob Peterson, who voices Dug and Alpha in Up voices Geri in Geri's Game}' '''FADE TO BLACK' FADE BACK INTO: Omexas wakes up in the awakening and looks around. He then rises more pillars. He leaves the awakening and looks around the World Without Sanity. ' * '''Omexas: I... Am FREE! ' ** '''Drond: (walks towards Omexas) So does this mean our plan can begin? '' * '''Omexas: It already has. ' ** Drond: Perfect! ''' *** '''Amaebas: (walks towards Omexas from another path) So does this mean i can kill Riku? ''' '' * Omexas: Not yet! ' * '''Voice: So does this mean the souless are back? (walks foward revealing himself as being the Souless of Light) ' * 'Omexas: Yes. ' * 'Souless of Light: For a billion years we waited to reunite with you as our leader Omexas. ' '''FADE TO BLACK FADE BACK TO: Sora goes down to the island, and finds a new message in Secret Place wall. Surprisingly, it seems to be written in scratches from rock. It read: "Sora, Sorry to call back into action with Riku dying and all, but we found that Xemnas has survived the final battle alongside Saix, Rexfb, Xigbar, Larxene and many others. He also seems to have made an alliance with some evil villianous syndicate known as the Souless. We need your help to stop this and bring peace to the universe once and for all. And to do that, we need the help of Demyx and Kairi as well." Thanks Again, Mickey Mouse. P.S. Your Gummi Ship will arrive momentarily after you read this. Fly over to Toontown to start your mission. ' *'Sora: A Gummi Ship is coming. If Xemnas is still alive, he'll stop at nothing to finish what he started. (Kairi and Demyx arrive) Guys, I need you to come with me. We've got a universe to protect. (the four enter the Gummi Ship, and fly off) ''' '''FADE TO BLACK Fade Back To: Sora leaves the cave and as soon as he's out of the cave he sees some mysterious red-orange with bright yellow steaked hair a very pale skin color and is slightly taller than sora. World Order ideas ' *'On each list you make, list 21 worlds. ' *'Idea List #1: ' **'1. Prologue Level/Twilight Town/Traverse Town/Disney Castle ' **'2. Andy's Room ' **'3. Pride Lands ' **'4. ' **'5. Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) ' **'7. Notre Dame ' **'8. Beast's Castle ' **'9. Olympus Coliseum ' **'10. Agrabah ' **'11. Radiant Grden ' **'12. Jamestown ' **'13. Atlantica ' **'14. ' **'15. Hundred Acre Wood ' **'16. Traverse Town **'17. Port Royal ' **'18. Land of Dragons ' **'19. Wonderland ' **'20. Neverland ' **'21. End World '' *'Idea List #2: ' **'1. Destiny Islands (First World) ' **'2. Baron (2 visits) ' **'3. Stark Tower (3 visits) ' **'4. Andalasia (Enchanted) (various visits) ' **'5. New York City (a special world in the wishing well of Andalasia) (various visits) ' **'6. Danville (Phenias and Ferb) (various visits) ' **'7. Monstropolis/Monsters, Inc. (2 visits) ' **'8. Beast's Castle (2 visits) ' **'9. Treasure Kingdom (3 visits) ' **'10. ' **'11. Castle of Dreams (2 visits) ' **'12. 100-Acre Wood (1 visit) ' **'13. The Tipton Hotel ' **'14. Tim Burton's Wonderland (3 Visits) ' **'15.' **'16. Del Valle High School ' **'17. Summerton High School ' '**'18. Narnia''' **'18. Narnia *'Idea List #3 ' **'1. Destiny Islands ' **'2. Mouse London ' **'3. Notre Dame ' **'4. Gamma City ' **'4. Tipton Hotel ' **'5. Monstrotopolis ' **'6. Radiant Garden ' **'7. Land Of Dragons ' **'8. Atlantis ' **'9. 3rd Street ' **'10. ' **'11. Jamestown ' **'12. Pride Lands ' **'13. Agrabah ' **'14. Wonderland ' **'15. ' **'16. Baron ' **'17. Dinosaur Valley ' **'18. Twilight Town ' **'19. Port Royal ' **'20. Paradise Island' **'21. Narnia '' *'Idea List #4 ' *'1. Radiant garden (2 visits) ' *'2. Paradise Island ' *'3. Man-Jungle ' *'4. Olympus Coliseum ' *'5. Disney Castle ' *'6. Agrabah ' *'7. Atlantica ' *'8. ' *'9. Treasure Planet ' *'10. ' *'11. Traverse Town''' *'12. Dreadwin's Mansion' *'13.' ' *'14.' *'15.' *'16 ' *'17 ' *'18' *'19 ' *'20 ' *'21 ' *'22' *'23 ' *'24 ' *'25 ' *'26 ' *'27' *'28 ' *'29 ' *'30 ' 'End Credits ideas' *'This article is about ideas for extra scenes that are shown on the left side of the credits like on the previous ''Kingdom Hearts series. It also has ideas for one more cutscene after the credits (like the scene where Sora Donald and Goofy walks on the long path and bumped into Pluto at the end of KH1), and before the Secret Movie Trailer starts (i.e. Another Side, Another Story or Birth by Sleep). Please make sure that it's a happy ending while you have an idea. ' *'The characters from Zack and Cody were on the S.S. Tipton, and everyone was happy. There's also cameo appearances of the new characters from The Suite Life on Deck. (During Credits) ' *'In Fraggle Rock, Gobo and his friends (Boober, Wembley, Mokey and Red) quietly tip-toed across the Gorg's Garden, and they were not even caught by Pa, Ma or Junior. (During Credits) ' *'Baron is once again peaceful, and Cecil is happily married to Rosa, as soon as they return from their trek with Sora and co. (During Credits of Kingdom Hearts IV) ' *'The characters from Pepper Ann,'' ''Good Luck Charlie, The King of Queens, Mary Poppins and Cory in the House were very happy that their worlds are back. (During Credits) ' *'WALL-E, EVE and the rest of the robots and humans were very grateful to be back on Earth, and best of all, the grass and plants are growing like at the end of the movie. (During Credits) ' *'Flash-foward for Indiana Jones and Marion in the conclusion of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, with Indy and Marion marrying, and cameos of Harold Oxley and Mutt Williams. (during credits) ' *'In the Great Barrier Reef, Marlin happily takes Nemo to Mr. Ray by having a race. (with same camera angles, only in 3D) (During credits) ' *'Everyone that Sora visited in their worlds, sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah at the end. (After Credits) ' 'Cutscene Opening, Epilouge and Title Sequence ideas' *'This article is about ideas for Cutscene Opening(s), Epilouge and Title Sequences (for example, when you start playing the first Kingdom Hearts game (and even the third game, Kingdom Hearts II), it starts with the companies' names (Buena Vista Games and Square Enix), the zooming title of the words "KINGDOM HEARTS", the voice of Sora will be heard ("I've been having these weird thoughts latley..."), the Utada Hikaru theme song plays, the Epilouge/Gameplay and then finally, the title sequence with the Kingdom Hearts title card). ' *'Think of something for the Cutscene Opening and type your idea(s) below this message. ''' **'Sora will or might say the same sentence from KHII ("A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up--yours and mine.") ' *'Think of something for the Epilouge Cutscenes (or Epilouge Gameplays) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' *'Think of something for the Title Sequence scene (and title card animation) and type your idea(s) below this message. ' '''List of Disney Villains who they can call and/or control the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed *'AUTO (from ''WALL-E) will be controling Heartless ' *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen (from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland) will be controlling heartless, armored card soldiers, Jub jub birds and Bandersnatches ' *'Judge Claude Frollo (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) wil be conrolling heartless after he becomes one.' *'Forte the Pipe-Organ (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) will be controling the Heartless and Nobodies ' *'Hopper (from A Bug's Life) will be controling insect-transformed Heartless ' *'Syndrome (from The Incredibles) will be controlling trooper-transformed Heartless ' *'Queen Narrisa (from Enchanted) will be controling the Heartless ' *'Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) will be controling the Heartless (as always) ' *'The White Witch (from The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) will be controling the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed ' *'King Miraz (from Prince Caspian) will be controlling Telmarine-like Heartless ' *'Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) will be controlling poacher Heartless ' *'Chick Murphy Hicks (from Cars) will be controlling car-transformed Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed ' *'Teridax (form Bionicle) will be controlling Heartless ' ' *'Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) will be controlling Powerwilds, Bouncywilds, and a new type, Prowlers. ' 'New Keyblades for Sora' *'Bells of Notre Dame - Obtained in Notre Dame by activating a trinity, the teeth are replaced with bells and the keychain is a gargoyle. Obtained after defeating Frollo himself.' *'The Warbly Winner - Obtained in Wonderland after you destroy Bayard Hamar the bloodhound, the teeth is Tarrant's hat and the keychain is a tea-cup. ' *'Narnian Key - Obtained in Narnia after defeating Heartless, Nobodies or Unbirths during gameplay, and before the Boss Battle of the White Witch, and during the Boss Battle of King Miraz. The keychain is Aslan's flag. ' *'Twin-Blade - Obtained in The Tipton Hotel after defeating Ilsa; rewarded to Sora from Zack and Cody after Drond dies by falling from the top floor window. The keychain is a Yin & Yang symbol. ' *'Mythgraven Blade- Obtained in Baron after defeating the monsters attacking Fabul. It casts Cure spells automatically on all party members with every 25-hit combo, slower with 20, and faster with 5. The Mysidian legend is written on the Keyblade's neck. The keychain is a miniature version of Cecil's Dark Sword''' ' *'Fortune and Glory (Key) - Obtained in Indiana Jones level after defeating Mola Ram; rewarded to Sora by the Village Elder and Indiana Jones. Increase the drop rate of munny and rare items. The keychain is a mini Crystal Skull. ''' ' *'Wembler Key - Obtained in Fraggle Rock (world); rewarded to Sora from Wembley Fraggle after playing one of the mini-games in that world. The keychain is Wembley's face. ' *'Reversal Keyblade - Obtained in Summerton High School (from the movie, Minutemen); rewarded to Sora from the Minutemen after defeating Marluxia. The keychain is a stopwatch. ' *'Short-Term Memory (Key) - Obtained in the Great Barrier Reef after saving Dory the Blue Tang Fish from the Fishing Net; makes enemies (espeacially Disney Villains) confused for 60 seconds. The keychain is a question mark. ' *'Hollywood Key - Obtained in Hollywood Theaters (from The Muppet Movie); rewarded to Sora from Kermit the Frog after defeating the evil doctor. The keychain is an H(as in Hollywood). ' *'Directive - Obtained in the Axiom Cruiser; rewarded to Sora from WALL-E and EVE after defeating AUTO. The keychain is the BnL logo. ' *'Blade of Star Command - Obtained in the Star Command world (which is a crossworld from Andy's Room); rewarded to Sora from Buzz Lightyear after defeating the Evil Emperor Zurg. The keychain is the Star Command symbol. ' *'En Garde - Obtained in New Orleans; rewarded to Sora from Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen after turning them back into humans and defeating Dr. Facilier. The keychain is a New Orleans Landmark.' *'The Savage Nymph - Keybalde that resembles Larxene's weapon. Obtained after defeating her in the Tipton Hotel. The keychain is a Roman numeral 12. ' *'The Graceful Assassin - Keyblade that resembles Marluxia's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Summerton High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 11. ' *'The Melodious Nocturne - Keyblade that resembles Demyx's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Kingdom of The Sun. The keychain is a Roman numeral 9. ' *'The Flurry of Dancing Flames - A modified Bond of Flame. Obtained after meeting up with Axel in Twilight Town. The keychain is a Roman numeral 8. ' *'The Luna Diviner - Keyblade that resembles Saix's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Prydain (from the movie,The Black Cauldron). The keychain is a Roman numeral 7. ' *'The Silent Hero - Keyblade that resembles Lexaues's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Metra Nui. The keychain is a Roman numeral 5. ' *'The Chilly Academic - Keyblade that resembles Vexen's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Narnia. The keychain is a Roman numeral 4. ' *'The Whirlwind Lancer - Keyblade that resembles Xaldin's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in Del Valle High School. The keychain is a Roman numeral 3. ' *'The Freeshooter - Keyblade that resembles Xigbar's weapon. Obtained after defeating him in The Land Down Under. The keychain is a Roman numeral 2. ' *'Save The Kingdom - A modified version of Kingdom Key. Rewarded to Sora by King Mickey before the final battle.' *'Bursttime - A weapon that looks like two across and ultima weapon combined.Every time Sora turns Burst mode he uses this keyblade.The keychain is a stopwatch to tell how long until Burst mode ends.' 'New Shields for Goofy' *'Narnian Shield - Obtained in Narnia before the battle of the White Witch. The art design on the sheild is the Aslan logo. Rewarded by Father Christmas on the first visit. ' *'Cross of Coranado- Obtained in Treasure Kingdom after defeating Toht. The art design on the shield is a cross. Rewarded by defeating Toht on the second visit. ' ' *'Kingdom Ends - Obtained by beating the game.' *'Brave Rave - Obtained by killing 10000 monsters through-out the game.When you do this quest a monster meter will pop up and show how many monsters you killed''' 'New Magic Wands for Donald' 'Journal Entries for "Worlds"' 'Character "Profile" Information' 'Toejam' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Del Valle High School (Texas) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: As the Bell Rings (2007) (Season 1, Episode 1 ("Flower Day")) ' *'Real Name: Thomas James (last name unknown) ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Seth Ginsburg ' *'Japanese Voice: Masakazu Morita ' 'Virgil Fox' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Summerton High School ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Minutemen (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Jason Dolley ' *'Japanese Voice: Kōki Uchiyama ' 'WALL-E' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: The Axiom (or Earth) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Summon/Robot ' *'First Appearance: WALL-E (2008) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: ' *'English Voice: Ben Burtt ' *'Japanese Voice: Ikue Ootani ' 'Quasimodo' *Kana (Japanese Name): クァジーモド (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) *'Home World: Notre Dame (France) ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/Bellringer ' *'First Appearance: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: Fire' *'English Voice: Tom Hulce ' *'Japanese Voice: Mamoru Miyano ' 'Phil Diffy' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japenese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japenese name here) ' *'Home World: Pickford ' *'Role/Occupation: Ally/Friend/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: Phil of The Future (2004) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA' *'English Voice: Ricky Ullman' *'Japanese Voice: Takehito Koyasu ' 'London Tipton' *'Kana (Japanese Name): (insert Japanese letters here for the name) (insert English-lettering pronounciation of the Japanese name here) ' *'Home World: The Tipton Hotel (Boston) ' *'Role/Occupation: Hotel Celebrity/Fashion/Daughter/Friend/Internet Talk Show Host/High School Student ' *'First Appearance: The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005) (Season 1, Episode 1) ' *'Real Name: None ' *'Weaknesses: TBA ' *'English Voice: Brenda Song ' *'Japanese Voice: TBA ' 'World Information' *'Del Valle High School ' *'First Appearance: ''As the Bell Rings (2007) ' *'Theme Song: Theme from "As the Bell Rings" ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Frank the Bully (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+") (Xaldin (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Friends in My Heart," "Missing You," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: "Could You Be The One?" (reprise-performed by Tony Oller as Danny Neilson) (NOTE: This song is a "dance step" song with performance in the mini-game like in Atlantica on "Kingdom Hearts II.") ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Danny Neilson, Toejam, Skipper, Charlotte, and Lexi ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 6 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'1st Floor (Exterior) (Main Entrance) ' **'1st Floor Hallway (with Window) ' **'2nd Floor Hallway (with Window) ''' **'Staircase (located between the 1st and 2nd floor) '' *'Camp Green Lake ' *'First Appearance: Holes (2003) ' *'Theme Song: Dig It by "Doug E Doug" ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Squriming Evil (Mr. Sir and the Stealth Sneak (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection(from "Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Kairi (KHII version)," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Stanley Yelnats,Zero, Armpit, X-Ray, and ZigZag ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 3 ' *'No. of rooms: 6 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Camp Center (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Camp Center (Inside) ' **'Digging Site ' **'Mountain Path ' **'God's Thumb- Cliffs ''' **'God's Thumb- Mountain Top '' *'Summerton High School ' *'First Appearance: Minutemen (2008) ' *'Theme Song: Summerton High School or Original music score from "Minutemen" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Maleficent(Dragon) (1st Visit)), Desire For All That Is Lost (Pete (2nd visit)) The 13th Struggle (Marluxia (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Friends In My Heart," "Hesitation," and "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: None ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Virgil Fox and the Minutemen,Auron ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'School Grounds (Outside) (Main Entrance) ' **'Hallway ' **'Cafeteria ' **'Roof Top ''' **'Track Field '' *'Radiator Springs ' *'First Appearance: Cars (2006) ' *'Theme Song: Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Chick Murphy Hicks) (1st Visit)), Rowdy Rumble (Pete (2nd Visit)) Tractor Tipping (from the original movie soundtrack, arranged by Yoko Shimomura) (Frank the Bull (1st or 2nd Visit) (Optional Battle)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Missing You," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Lightning McQueen, Doc Hudson, Sally, Mater ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 4 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Main Street (Main Entrance) ' **'Flo's ' **'Tractor Ranch ''' **'Speedway (Los Angeles) '' *'The Axiom (and Planet Earth) ' *'First Appearance: WALL-E (2008) ' *'Theme Song: Space Paranoids (from Kingdom Hearts II) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Corrupted (AUTO) (1st Visit)), Darkness of the Unknown (The Dragoon Ship (2nd Visit)) A Fight to the Death (Xemnas (Armour) (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Hazardous Highway," "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: It Only Takes A Moment (from Hello, Dolly!, arranged by Shimomura) (NOTE: This song and footage from the classic film are only heard and/or shown in cutscenes in WALL-E's home, and the two singing vocals are archive sound effects) ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Captain Mcrea ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 5 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Docking Bay (Main Entrance) ' **'Plaza ' **'Captain's Quarters ' **'Space (located between the Axiom and Earth) ''' **'WALL-E's Home (Planet Earth) '' *'The Tipton Hotel ' *'First Appearance: The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody (2005) ' *'Theme Song: Theme from Suite Life Of Zack and Cody ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): The Encounter (Illsa) (1st Visit)), Sinister Shadows (Maleficent(2nd Visit))The 13th Struggle (Larxene (2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Hesitation" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Marion Mosby, Arwin, Muriel, Esteban, London Tipton, Carey Martin, Zack & Cody Martin ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 2 ' *'No. of rooms: 300 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'The Martin's Hotel Room (Zack & Cody's home) ' **'London's Suite ' **'Lobby (Main Entrance (Inside)) ' **'Pool ' **'Main Entrance (Outside) ' **'23rd Floor Hallway ' **'Haunted Suite ' **'Arwin's office ''' **'Mr. Moesby's office '' *'The Mcdonald Venturi House ' *'First Appearance: Life With Derek (2005) ' *'Theme Song: Livin' Life with Derek ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Vim and Vigor (Seymour) (1st Visit)), The 13th Encounter (Zexion(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "Laughter and Merriment," "Working Together," "Organization XIII" ' *'Special Song: TBA ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: George Venturi, Nora Mcdonald ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'No. of rooms: 17 ' **'List of rooms: ' **'Derek's Room ' **'Lizzie's Room ' **'Casey's Room ' **'Edwin's Room ' **'Marti's Room ' **'George and Nora's Room ' **'Living Room ' **'Kitchen ' **'Upstairs Hallway ' **'Closet (Upstairs) ' **'Outside (Front) ' **'Casey and Derek's High School ' ***'Casey's Counslor's Office ' ***'Hallway ' ***'Auditorium ' ***'Various Classrooms ' ***'Bus Lot '' ' ' *'Mouse London ' *'First Appearance: The Great Mouse Detective (1986) ' *'Theme Song: Original music score from "The Great Mouse Detective" (arranged by Shimomura) ' *'Boss Theme Song(s): Rowdy Rumble (Fidget The Bat) (1st Visit)), The 13th Reflection (Vexen and Ratigan(2nd Visit)) ' *'Extra Song(s) (Cutscenes): "A Twinkle In The Sky," "Working Together," "Missing You" ' *'Special Song: ' *'Ruler(s) of the World: Basil ' *'No. of Treasure Chests: 4 ' *'List Of Characters: ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' *** ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Olivia ' ***'Hiram ' ***'Basil ' ***'Fidget ' ***'Ratigan ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Dawson ' ***'Vexen ' ***'Cloud ' ***'Sephiroth '' ' ' *'No. of rooms: 11 ''' **'List of rooms: ' *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters ' *'''Party: Sulley *'List of Characters: ' ' ''' ' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' '' ' ' ***'Sora ' ***'Donald ' ***'Goofy ' ** ***'Kairi ' ***'Riku ' ***'Sulley ' ***'Mike ' ***'Boo ' ***'Randall ' ***'Maleficent ' ***'Fungus ' ***'Henry J. Waternoose ' ***'King Mickey ' ***'Roz ' ***'Xaldin '' ' ' *'No. of rooms:17 ' 'Final Mix ideas' 'Cutscene Episode List(s) *'NOTE: This article is about ideas for the cutscene videos that might also appear on YouTube and maybe released as an FMV movie on DVD from the Custom DVD Creations company. ' '''KINGDOM HEARTS III Episode Lists 'Tipton Hotel episodes' *'First Visit ' **'The Tipton Hotel ' **'Ilsa ' **'Ilsa's Revenge ' **'Grounded on the 23rd Floor ' **'"That's Impossible! How Did This Happen!?" '' *'Second Visit '' **'Mr. Moseby's and Carey's Apologies. '' 'Codebreaker Ideas for Characters' Sora, Roxas, Zack & Cody, and Kairi Ok may or may not trigger any glitches. =See Also= Related ideas External links *[[Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series|'Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series']]' ' *[[Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features|'Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features']]' ''' Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video games